Acceptance
by awhitefairytale
Summary: An AU ficlet where Emma and Regina are in college in Boston. There is obviously no Regina/Snow hatred and Emma grew up with her parents. Emma's taking Regina home to meet her family for the first time. Regina is very nervous


_Day 2 of a 30 day drabble challenge. Word is Acceptance. Just a short little thing. Let me know what you think?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look okay? I mean, this thing is awful," she pulled at her crimson Harvard sweat shirt, not even glancing up at the blonde next to her. "I can't believe I let you talk me in to buying a sweat shirt."<p>

"I believe that is my sweat shirt and anyway," Emma grinned, "You look adorable."

"Adorable? Really? Because that's exactly what I'm going for when I'm meeting your parents for the first time."

"Okay, you look extremely sexy in my sweatshirt." Not seeing even a crack of a smile the blonde sighed and reached for the hand in the seat next to her, "I promise they're going to love you. I mean, I love you. Why wouldn't they?"

Regina's head turned to look out the window, taking in the quaint little sea port town where Emma's family was from. She didn't want to look at the blonde just yet, afraid she'd see just how nervous she was. When she realized she was biting her lip, she quickly reprimanded herself, not wanting to make herself look any worse than she thought she already looked.

"Emma, you didn't love me at first. I do believe we both hated each other for a long time. You were the most terrible suitemate I and the rest of our suitemates had ever had. "

"Thanks," Emma shot back, rolling her eyes. "But that's not the point. The point is that I love you now so I know my parents will love you. They want me to be happy and Regina… you make me happy." Emma had reached for Regina's chin now, gently pulling brown eyes to look into green. "I have never been happier than I am with you Regina."

Emma could see the worry in the brunette's eyes. For months, Regina had flat out refused to meet Emma's parents, believing they'd think she was definitely _not_ good enough for their daughter. Emma knew she hadn't slept well this past week, absolutely dreading this weekend out of town. The brunette had even tried on seven different outfits that morning, freaking out about what look she should go for.

"Now, take a deep breath," Emma smiled, leaning closer, "And then I'll kiss you and make everything better."

"I'm glad you've got enough confidence for the both of us," But Regina couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips.

"Funny how it's normally the other way around," the blonde whispered, leaning in to gently place a kiss on Regina's lips.

"I'm pretty sure someone is watching us from the window," Regina muttered moments later when they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"That would be my mother. Waiting is probably killing her." Emma quickly hopped out of the car, running around to the trunk of Regina's Benz to get their bags. When she turned toward the house, Regina stood at the hood of the car, nervously straightening out her appearance. Emma couldn't help but smile, shifting both bags on to one shoulder so she could place her hand on Regina's hip and pull her into her side.

"Take a deep breath. I'm more worried about you hating them than they hating you. They can be very overbearing sometimes and I know they totally mean it in a loving way but I've had a fair share of friends and dates run out because they thought my family was totally psycho."

"Emma, you've met my mother," Regina sighed, pushing herself closer into the blonde.

"Yes, and we've established she's a psychotic bitch but my family…" A small sigh escapes her lips, "Just wait."

Just as they reached the front porch, the door swung open and a petite brunette greeted them with a gigantic smile.

"Emma! You're finally home! And we finally get to meet the beautiful woman we've heard you talk about non-stop!"

Emma expected her mother to come straight to her for a hug but instead, the small brunette turned to Regina and wrapped her arms around her in what one would surely call the biggest bear hug of all time. The shocked look on Regina's face was so hard for Emma not to laugh at. She had to bite her lip to keep herself silent.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. I feel like I practically know everything about you and I'm sure David feels the same! Probably even Neal too! And he's nine! Come on in! We can have hot cocoa! It's a little chilly outside after all." Snow reached for Regina's hand, pulling her through the front door. "Emma likes cinnamon on hers, as I'm sure you know. But what about you? Should I not put cinnamon on yours?"

"Wow, it's nice to see you too mom," Emma muttered as she watched the two continue into the house. The grin on the blonde's face was proof she wasn't angry however and she eventually she let out a small giggle as she placed their bags in Emma's old bedroom, listening to her mother berate her girlfriend with question after question.

Regina was in for quite the ride.


End file.
